Remember
by Siriusismylove
Summary: Their world is at war, once more. Dark, elusive enemies hide in the corners. It's unlike anything the Wizarding World has ever seen before. And this time, they are on their own.


Chapter 1: Remember

Albus Potter was nothing like his father. Nor like his namesakes. Either of them, in fact. No, he was something else entirely. He stood at an impressive height of six feet and six inches, towering over many of his friends and teachers. He had broad shoulders and a thick build. Having lost much of the lanky wiry frame as a child, he had grown into somewhat of a giant. And yet, Albus had the misfortune of falling under the shadow of his family and friends. It was under this shadow, though that Albus toned his skills of observation and manipulation. That make him a cunning Slytherin and a formidable foe. Constantly underestimated, he was the snake that slid through the grass, waiting patiently until the exact moment to strike. And when Albus Potter struck, the world froze in flame. And as such people expected great things because of his parents.

Scorpius Malfoy was somewhat of a conglomeration of oxymorons. He was obnoxiously loud and scarily silent, patient and impulsive, smart and stupid, extroverted and reclusive. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was quite predictably unpredictable. And he liked it that way, thank you very much. Lanky and skinny and constantly seen wearing a black leather jacket and a trademark smirk, Malfoy did not stand in the shadow. He shined bright like the sun, wearing a neon sigh on his forehead. Malfoy was a dare, a bet in the worst sense in the word, and yet luck always stood by him. Quick with a wand and quicker still with his mouth, people expected great things of him despite his parents.

If the Sorting Hat was ever wrong it would have been for a certain Ms. Rose Weasley. There was more to Rose than met the eye and for that precise reason she was not a Gryffindor. No – Rose would never have been caught wearing her heart on her sleeve like that. She was practiced and poised. Intelligent enough to play you without you even noticing and willing to pull the strings in her web of lies. No – Rose Weasley had two personalities. The one which the world saw – the perfect daughter of the Golden Couple – and the one whose thirst could never be quenched. Rose Weasley was a queen.

When the first person fell sick, not one person made note of it. When a family died of a strange sickness, the doctors were stumped. When the entire village fell asleep and didn't wake the event made the footnotes of the local news. When the entire nation of Finland dropped dead the international wizarding community went into a frenzy. But by then it was too late. The Cleanse had begun. When the statue of Secrecy had been lifted 10 years previous The Truce had formed. But when The Cleanse hit Europe, The Truce fell. When we had realized that our very own allied had caused the gushing hole of crimson blood in our backs. And thus the Reign of Fear had begun. Albus remembers the moment he heard that the Minister of Magic Hermione Granger and Head of International Relations Draco Malfoy had begun the anti-Resistance movement they called Magnum. He never forgets the fear he has for his friends. Its constant and gnaws at him like a dog on a bone. Scorpius remembers when he attended The Memorial for all those who died. When sobs racked his body and he had finished attempting to pull out his hair, he remembers seeing red. Rose was twenty-three years old when she enlisted under the great Harry Potter. She won't ever forget orientation day when her Uncle Harry made her watch the video of propaganda the Muggles had circulated justifying their used of medical genocide and suddenly gained a sense of destiny and direction, purpose she later realizes, that wasn't there before.

Its unlike anything he's ever seen before, Harry thinks silently but when he remembers his school years and he knows that perhaps he has found the new Golden Trio.

Albus remembers them morose moment when they finally graduated. The stage was empty, missing thirteen of the thirty-six original trainees in the Auror program. He remembers the moment of silence for those who died before their training was finished.

Scorpius remembers his first battle. He remembers the cries of anguish that make up his nightmares. He remembers watching a bullet fly be his check and the loud bangs and dust. He remembers the helpless feeling of watching side slowly fall and theirs stand even taller. It's what makes him scream at night. But most of all he relives the moment when Rose was almost hit by a bullet. It's like watching the life get sucked out of you. Like watching your sun explode. Like seeing your world go dark and having no light to lead you through.

Rose remembers the first undercover assignment she ever had. She posed as a newly divorced Muggle woman whose ex-husband was a wizard. She remembers hating her own kind. But most of all she remembers taking the gun and shooting them in the head; she won't forget the relief and secret joy she felt when they dropped dead. She remembers the empowerment she felt when she killed for first time.

"In order to prepare the new generation for the war that faces them we call upon and these who have been selected. The best and brightest. The courageous and the bold. Those who have been selscted will become the new order, the new leaders, our best hope in this time of war. Under the tutelage of the Greatest Wizard of our time Harry Potter, we will rise from the ashes. We call upon you: let me welcome – "The Undaunted".

A sea of purple robes floated to the stage and among then a trio of golden robes stood out. They rose to the podium.

"It is an honor to have been Chosen to read this new generation. This new order. And it is also a humbling experience to serve alongside the man whom the world knows as Harry Potter, but I always see him as Dad." Albus spoke to the large crowd assembled, his low baritone voice carrying quickly, sweeping across the crowd. The chitter chatter ceased.

"I am young. Younger than most. Younger than most of you out there in the audience. And yet unlike most I grew up in a time of when my childhood was spent at war. I can barely remember a time of peace. And yet it's because of this that I fight. Because I will see the impossible. I will see peace. I will do the unforgettable, because I believe that the peace and wellbeing of my country is worth all of the sacrifices in the world. Although my years our on the my years out on the field are few, I don't lack the experience. Wise beyond my years. Patient like a parent. Because I understand that this is a life and death matter and this time- this time we can't afford any mistakes." Scorpius's impassioned voice brings the audience together. His words are ardent, passionate and fervent and it's raising hope.

"I have seen things you could never imagine. Done things you never fathom and yet as I stand here in from of you. I am scared. Scared for what the future brings. Scared for the lives of my country. My friends and my family. My husband who jumps head first into everything. And my son who jumps into the pool with his shoes on. I am no different than any of you. But through this fear I find love when I rest my head on my husband's shoulder or when my son accidently falls asleep on my chest. But most of all, I find hope. In the smallest moments of people. I find hope in the future I imagine for my children. And I hope you find hope in us" Rose said her high feminine voice carrying the audience higher and higher.

There was a moment of silence as the audience watched those demigods finish. It was like a halo had been placed on their head. And then the applause started. It was thunderous and the throngs of people began pushing toward the stage to get a taste of their heroes. Their saviors. Albus grinned and clapped a hand on Scorpius's shoulder; Scorpius smirked before wrapping a hand around his best friend and his wife. Rose snuggled into his embrace. She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Later that night, after they had given all the interviews and the ceremony was over and done with, Rose and Scorpius retired to their own house. Malfoy Manor was now completely unrecognizable. Having completely renovated the place, Rose knew there was not a safer place in the world in the world, other than Hogwarts. She found Scorpius in the kitchen feeding a little boy in a highchair.

"Orion Malfoy, your mother will be home soon and if you are not finished with your dinner by then, I can assure you she will not be singing you to sleep". She could hear the smile in Scorpius's tone as he half-scolded their son. She stood by the entryway.

"Evening, Mommy", the little boy's attention left his food as he saw his mother. "Daddy is being mean! He said you won't sing to me", said little Orion, squirming in his highchair reaching for his mother she picked him up and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Mommy, I'm tired." He yawned. Scorpius frowned.

"Alright, alright. Go run upstairs and hop into the tub and I'll help you take a bath before bed" Scorpius said loosening his tie, before following his son upstairs.

Rose smiled, hearing the splashes and water fight begin. She pulled out a pan and began cooking dinner. She knew James was likely to bring the entire family over before he left for his mission. She was pulling the pie out of the oven when his arms wrap around her. She smiles, setting the last pie down and turned to property greet her husband.

"Orion's all tucked in. Yes, I remembered to bring him Snuffly and there is a glass of water by his head." Scorpius says first.

She lays a hand on his cheek and smiles. She leans up to kiss him and even though it's been years each kiss, each embrace takes her higher, farther than she's ever been before. She runs her hands through his newly dyed hair. She stands on her tiptoes trying to get a better angle, before he grabs her and lifts her up. She hooks her ankles together and pulls him closer to her. He sets her on the kitchen countertop so now she is taller than him, and he releases her lips, tracing her jaw and peppering her neck with kisses.

It's at this moment the door flies open.


End file.
